


again, again!

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Intercrural Sex, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nico is a wizard. or rather, he makes potions. jenson is his boyfriend. one day, jenson accidentally ingests one of nico's potions and shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	again, again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bavarian_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/gifts).



> happy belated birthday [bavarian_angel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel) ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

Nico is a wizard.

Or rather, to use the Exact Terms, Nico is a maker of potions. Every night he leaves the bedroom he shares with his boyfriend, Jenson, and slips away into his chamber for Potion Making because that is when people make potions. When the moon is high in the sky, and when there is nothing to disturb them like the doorbell or the phone ringing or a boyfriend sticking his head into the room complaining that there isn't any milk left in the fridge.

It's usually a simple affair — some luck potions and basic healing potions, some aphrodisiacs to enhance sexual prowess and love potions that Nico sells with a disclaimer because really? Love potions? Research and studies published in Magical Journals have shown that they are perfectly useless, but people buy into it anyway, and who is Nico to say no to something that is still very much in high demand? In any case, tonight's potions are simple. Just the simple replenishment of stocks, and oh, a special request for a flavoured love potion. Well, Nico's so-called _love potions_ are luck potions with different flavours with a simple blend of spices. Tonight's special request, however, calls for a strawberry jam flavoured potion. Well, it isn't as if Nico has never acceded to such requests before, for a certain fee, of course. He hums, stirring the liquid in his potion carefully before adding strawberries in slowly.

The potion bubbles merrily, and soon enough it is done, a rich red colour, thick and syrupy. Just like jam, really. Nico smiles, bottling up the potion before clearing away the rest of his materials. He gathers his things and leaves his chamber, setting the potion on the dining table to cool. He will bring the potion (along with the others, already packed into a recyclable bag) to the shop in the morning, after breakfast.

For now, it's time to go to bed.

**xx**

Except, well, things never _ever_ go according to plan in Nico's household.

'Nico. Nico. _Nicooooooo._ '

Nico wakes up to a very distressed looking Jenson, who has a smear of something red on his upper lip. Jenson's cheeks are flushed, and Nico rubs at his eyes, peering blearily at his boyfriend. 'What's wrong?'

'Well,' Jenson begins, voice uneasy. 'I think I might have, uh...'

'Uh?'

'Did you leave some jam on the table? Because I spread it on my bread and-'

With that, Nico is properly awake. 'Oh shit.'

**xx**

Jenson calls in sick to work, naturally. He lies on his back on the bed, propping himself up with his elbows. 'Nico, _do something_ ,' he says, voice strained.

Well, it turns out that something somewhere had gone wrong with Nico's potion. Instead of creating a luck potion that tasted like strawberry jam, Nico had somehow managed to create some sort of Very Persistent aphrodisiac. It's the second orgasm that Jenson has had already — the first time all it took was for Nico's hand to brush lightly against his crotch and his trousers and underwear were completely ruined. The second time it gets all over Nico's hand, and the third time follows soon enough, much to Jenson's horror, and then Nico disappears into the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. Now Nico's lying on his stomach in between Jenson's legs, and Jenson looks down at Nico with a grimace.

'You're going to fix this,' Jenson says, voice sceptical. Sure, the thought of being able to go at it over and over and over again might be appealing to some, but when you have absolutely No Idea when or _if_ the effects of the potion your wizard boyfriend had managed to concoct will wear off? Some part of Jenson is a little more than just wary, especially since he has had, well, certain experiences with Nico's potions before. Accidentally ingesting potions are part and parcel of the daily hazards of living with a wizard boyfriend, but this is pretty much the worst Jenson has experienced.

(Previous experiences include having unbelievable bad luck for an entire day, somehow being able to walk in the rain without getting drenched, being rendered incapable of making proper tea for a week, _oh the absolute horror_ , _not_ staying dry in the rain despite having an umbrella and becoming the Pied Piper of Stray Cats of London For Absolutely No Reason for hours and oh, _that one time when Nico had him try that_ awful _aphrodisiac_. From then on Jenson had vowed _never again_ would he try any sex-related potion made by Nico, and now this.)

'I'll try,' Nico says. Or at least, that's what he attempts to say. He's been licking at Jenson's cock, teasing the leaking slit with his tongue before taking Jenson into his mouth. He looks up at Jenson with his lips wrapped around Jenson's cock and Jenson groans, fisting his hand in Nico's hair, pushing his head down. 

' _Nico_.' Jenson's hips stutter forward, fucking Nico's mouth and Nico lets him, there are tears at the corners of his eyes because Jenson's rougher than usual. It doesn't take long for Jenson to come though, and when he does Nico does his best not to choke, trying to swallow. But there's too much, and some of it dribbles out of the corner of Nico's mouth and Nico rubs at it, wiping it off with the back of his hand. embarrassed.

'Are you okay?' Nico asks, trying to look apologetic and Jenson snorts.

'C'mere,' Jenson says, tugging at Nico's wrist. Nico frowns but he shifts, and he lets out a squeak when Jenson reaches in between the two of them, cupping Nico through his boxers.

'Jenson!' Nico glares at him, trying to push his hand away to no avail.

'Someone's excited,' Jenson murmurs, and Nico struggles to keep his balance when Jenson squeezes his arsecheeks, pushing him down so that—

 _Oh_.

'One more time?' Nico asks, looking down at Jenson, not sure if he should be amused or horrified or both.

'So it seems,' Jenson says, trying to sound mournful and Nico laughs.

'Hang on,' Nico says, then he's wriggling out of Jenson's grasp and rolling on to his back to get off their bed.

'Mm?'

Nico bends over by their bedside, rummaging in the drawer for something and then he's back with a bottle of lube.

'Oh.' Jenson looks at Nico, admiring his boyfriend's arse as he shimmies out of his boxers and then he frowns, watching as Nico applies a liberal amount of lube on his thighs. 'Nico?'

'Shh,' Nico answers, voice distracted. He lies on his side and when he is done he turns his head, motioning for Jenson to come closer. 'Here,' he says, and Jenson groans when Nico takes him in his hand, guiding his cock to the apex of his thighs. 'Between my thighs.'

'Really?' Jenson asks because god, when was the last time he did something like this with Nico? It is usually just a lot of blowjobs or handjobs or him fucking Nico into the mattress them making a mess in the kitchen and _oh_ , this feels good, with Nico squeezing his thighs together, soft and warm and hot around Jenson's cock. ' _Nico_ ,' he groans, thrusting into the space between Nico's thighs and he shifts, cock sliding beneath Nico's balls.

Nico moans, arching against Jenson and Jenson laughs shakily, gripping Nico's hips hard. Apart from the multiple orgasm thing and how Jenson is unlikely to be properly satisfied any time soon, it is, well, pretty nice to be doing this for a change. Staying in bed all day and exploring each other's bodies... Or rather, it's more of Jenson exploring new ways to go at it with Nico. Jenson reaches for Nico's cock but Nico swats his hand away, muttering something about _later_ , so Jenson reaches beneath Nico's t-shirt, pushing it up to play with his nipples. Nico bites back a moan, pressing his thighs tight together and it is all it takes for Jenson to come messily all over, some of it getting on the bed sheets.

'You're taking responsibility for this,' Nico sniffs, gesturing at the mess on the bed.

Jenson laughs and Nico glares at him, scrunching his nose in that ridiculously adorable manner of his. 'And who's going to take responsibility for what's happening to me?'

'Oh, I wonder who's been taking care of your dick,' Nico snarks back and Jenson grins, kissing him.

'Shall I take care of yours now?' Jenson asks with a filthy grin and Nico's about to respond when he realises that, well. It has barely been what, five minutes? And Jenson's hard and ready to go again.

'Really?' Nico asks, staring at Jenson incredulously. 'You haven't had enough?'

'All your fault,' Jenson says, trying to look serious but it falls flat, of course.

Nico rolls his eyes, but he lets Jenson maneouvre him on to his back anyway. He looks up at Jenson, chin lifted a little in defiance as he asks, 'Now what?'

'Lose your shirt,' Jenson says and Nico obliges, throwing it aside. Nico's eyes widen when Jenson leans in and he kisses him, soft and sweet. Nico sighs into the kiss, and Jenson kisses harder, all tongue and teeth and when Jenson pulls away Nico is panting, cheeks flushed.

'Jenson?' Nico asks, voice quizzical. Jenson grins, kissing a trail from Nico's jaw to his neck and when he bites down at the juncture where Nico's neck meets his shoulder Nico cries out because _fuck_ , if Jenson keeps this up he might not even be able to last before Jenson even touches his cock. And Jenson knows this, of course he does, he sucks a bruise into Nico's skin just above his collarbone and Nico whimpers, hands fisting in the bed sheets. Jenson is a goddamn tease alright, and part of Nico regrets not teasing him earlier on but then again, it had not taken much for Jenson to reach orgasm each time. Teasing _might_ have been impossible.

Jenson moves lower, he teases Nico's nipples with his fingers, flicks his tongue across one and sucks on it, and Nico's cheeks flush darker when he thinks of that one time when Jenson had asked him about his abilities as a wizard. Would he be able to make a potion which would cause him to start lactating? Nico had been suitably embarrassed and Jenson had laughed nervously, asking him to forget about it but since then, whenever Jenson played with Nico's nipples, Nico could not help but think of his request. Next time, maybe, Nico thinks, and he moans from the loss of contact when Jenson goes further down and presses a kiss to the tip of Nico's cock.

'Look at you,' Jenson says, before leaning in to lap at Nico's cock. 'What would you like me to do?'

'Jenson,' Nico hisses, tugging hard at Jenson's hair and Jenson looks up at Nico, trying to look confused and failing completely.

'Don't want me to suck you off?' Jenson says, and Nico glares at him.

'Fuck me,' Nico orders, and Jenson laughs.

'I thought you'd never ask,' Jenson says, and he shifts, moving in between Nico's thighs. He stays there on his knees, spitting on his palm and reaching for his cock and Nico frowns.

'There's lube,' Nico protests, and he flings an arm out to grab it when he realises what Jenson is about to do and well. _Well_. Might as well, since Jenson's somehow able to have multiple orgasms with almost no refractory period. 'I hate you,' he says, but there is no heat in his voice as he reaches forward to touch Jenson too and Jenson grins, wide and absolutely filthy.

It gets all over Nico's cock and balls and some of it dribbles down to the crack of his arse and he lets out a soft mewl when Jenson touches him, using his come to slick up his finger before pushing it into Nico's entrance.

'Lube,' Jenson says, trying for seriousness and Nico snorts most unceremoniously.

'You're unbelievable,' Nico huffs.

'That's why you love me,' Jenson answers, and Nico smiles wryly because it is pretty much undeniable. Jenson takes it slow, taking his time to stretch Nico open until Nico's demanding that he hurry up, _for fuck's sake_. By then Jenson's laughing and Nico's cursing under his breath and when Jenson finally presses the tip of his cock to Nico's entrance Nico wraps his legs around Jenson's waist, heels digging into Jenson's back in a bid to get him to fuck him. _Now_.

'Impatient, aren't we,' Jenson murmurs, looking down at Nico.

'Shut up and fuck me,' Nico retorts, and Jenson laughs.

'That's what I'm doing,' Jenson answers, and he yelps when Nico sinks his fingernails into his shoulders.

' _Faster_ ,' Nico demands, and his lower lip sticks out in a pout that well, truth be told, Jenson is completely unable to resist.

'Anything for you, princess,' Jenson says and Nico rolls his eyes. Jenson and his dumb nicknames and _fuck_ -

'Jenson!' Nico gasps, and Jenson's only response is to pull out until only the tip of his cock is inside Nico, before pushing back in all the way again. Jenson shoves a hand in between the both of them, palming Nico's cock as he fucks him and by then Nico is an incoherent mess.

Jenson comes first, inside Nico. Nico is tight and hot and he clenches around Jenson and when Nico comes he screams, fingernails leaving little red crescents on Jenson's skin. It has been a while since Jenson has heard Nico scream like that during sex, and he looks at Nico with a sated grin on his face as he pulls out, rolling to lie flat on his back beside Nico.

'You'll have to wait if this isn't enough,' Nico says afterwards with a yawn, rolling on to his side to face Jenson. He looks like he is glowing, and Jenson grins, patting Nico on his rear.

'I think we're done for now,' Jenson says. The clock on their bedside reads three in the afternoon, and there is a loud growl all of a sudden. Nico cringes, embarrassed, and Jenson peers at him, curious. 'Oh, so all the milk I gave you wasn't enough?'

'Shut up,' Nico says, flicking Jenson on the forehead and Jenson laughs. He stretches on the bed, about to get up when Jenson pulls him into a hug. 'Hmm?'

'Sorry about the jam,' Jenson says, voice soft. He means it, of course. After being with Nico for so long, he should have known better than to go looking for jam outside the kitchen.

'You're alright, that's all that matters,' Nico answers, giving Jenson a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away. 'Now shoo, I'm going to make lunch.'

'It was fun though,' Jenson says, hand sliding down to squeeze Nico's arse and Nico yelps. 'Maybe we'll try it again next time, when I'm more prepared for this...'

Nico rolls his eyes. 'Never again,' he says vehemently, but the look on his face tells another story and Jenson grins.


End file.
